


Red Satin

by Impetus



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Body Worship, Degradation, Dom/sub Play, Edging, F/M, Femdomme, Humiliation, PWP, Pegging, Riding, Vaginal Sex, breath play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impetus/pseuds/Impetus
Summary: Sometimes Yu doesn’t want to be in charge. Rise doesn’t fault him for that at all.





	Red Satin

**Author's Note:**

> PWP for a friend. <3

Yu looked up, eyes meeting Rise’s as he felt the press of her foot heavy and firm on his cock under the table. She sat casually, the picture of a well practiced model celebrity as she dug her heel into his crotch. He could feel the heel of her champagne colored stilettos as she nonchalantly leaned her weight into him. Her fingers traced patterns into the lacy fabric beneath the chilled glass ice cream boat. Her nails caught on the ridges of the cloth, the smooth action drawing saliva in Yu’s mouth.

He sucked in a breath as her tongue flicked out to clean her lips of the ice cream they had been sharing. Yu clenched his teeth and hissed as she raised her brow.

“Do you need something, _senpai?”_ she asked innocently, her expression gilded with challenge.

“No, nothing at all,” he muttered quickly. 

“No?” She repeated. 

“No, ma’am,” he said hastily.

Rise pressed her foot against him firmer in warning before she removed her foot entirely and stood. Her heels clacked as she rose from her chair.

Yu hopped to his feet, leaving enough yen to cover their dessert and tip. The tablecloth fluttered as he stood and waited for Rise to brush off her skirt. She clicked her tongue and beckoned to him. 

“Let’s go.” 

He followed her eagerly as they passed through the scenic country streets and into a well traveled alley before her feet came to a halt in front of an old shoddy building with a flickering sign. 

“A love hotel?” Yu asked, a little disappointed. “Nanako won’t be home for an hour or so...why don’t we go to my place?” Rise sniffed before shooting him a harsh glare.

“Is this not good enough for you? Are you talking back to me?” Her eyes measured his worth and his willingness to follow her orders. To play along with their scene.

“Anything good enough for you, ma’am, is more than enough for me.”

***  
She eased in smoothly. There was little to no resistance as she gave several small thrusts to move in further, her strap-on slicked with lube and his ass teased open with the same tongue that sang the cheery melodies he sometimes heard on the radio. The same voice that crackled out of the old love hotel speakers and pounded in his ears alongside the slapping of their bodies moving together. 

“Senpai,” she called him as she rocked into him from behind. Senpai, Narukami Yu, lower than just on his knees as she fucked into him, rough and unforgiving as she hummed in his ear. “You like that, don’t you? You little slut,” she hissed. Her hand caressed the underside of Yu’s chin, the feel of soft silk against him as she dragged the end of the scarf she held across his chest. The champagne color now blotched with sweat and slick with the lube still clinging to her fingers. “Like being fucked by me?” 

Yu groaned into the spit soaked section of the scarf she stuffed into his mouth at the beginning of the most recent of their now familiar escapades. Clandestine meetings and secret missions did wonders for your ability to keep your rather _explicit_ relationship from making its way to curious ears. She tugged, pulling his head up as she held still, thighs pressed against the flesh of his ass as he writhed. 

“Answer me, baby,” she crooned. Yu shuddered as the strap on pressed against his prostate, weighty and unmoving. “Don’t you like being fucked by me?” She pulled out of him, movement long and deliberate. “Don’t you like me deep inside you? Say something, baby.”

“Mmhm,” he mumbled, his teeth caught and voice breathless as she thrust back into him. His lungs pulled in air, as she set a pace that had him drooling through the gag. Yu grasped at the sheets, fingers twisted and tangled into the wrinkles as she let the scarf go and his head came back down to rest on the pillow beneath his head. Her hands moved down his body, raking her nails on his skin as she settled on his hips. 

Under her hands, he could do nothing. She hovered over him, pinning him face down in the mattress as she slid in and out of him. He wouldn’t say anything other than what she demanded from him. Not that he could say much anyway with her fucking every possible thought from his mind. 

“Mm, that’s more like it, baby,” she hummed. Her fingers dug into firm meat as she forcefully pulled him up to meet her thrust. Yu let out a strangled cry, sweat adhering silver hair to his forehead when one of her hands finally slid along his cock. 

The moan crawled from his mouth and into the air--barely there as she moved up along the length before running light fingertips all the way back down to his balls. Her fingers tugged gently before descending further. She pressed unerringly into the flesh between his dick and the flurried movement of her own hips. 

“Oh, baby you’re shaking!” Her voice was just shy of genuinely shocked, but he could feel her lips on his shoulder and the teeth teasing the crook of his neck. 

Yu shuddered bodily and greedily rocked back and forth as she teased the head of his penis. It was frustrating, but oh so satisfying to be at her mercy, and it seemed that every part of his body agreed with his mind. His jaw clenched and he came, suddenly, eyes blinking against fabric as she continued to fuck him through his high. She pressed his shoulders down and he could feel her presence above him stronger than ever. All of his sharp mind focused on the tits resting against his back and manicured hands that smeared cum across his stomach. Finally she paused, sighing disappointedly as she pulled out. Suddenly, she laid a sharp slap across his cheek.

“You already came? Who said you could do that?” she gripped his chin firmly, nails digging in as she forced him to sober up from his high. “Answer me,” she hissed, sitting back on her heels. One hand came up and pulled away the gag and slid it down his spit slicked chin to rest on the sheets. The other hand left his hips. He relaxed, muscles tense with exertion and desperation now settled down into droplets of cum of and abandoned wads of clothing. “Hmm, the lube was drying up anyway. And not a second too soon, eh, Senpai? Couldn’t keep yourself together like a good boy for me, could you?”

“I’m sorry, mistress,” he groaned apologetically, languid beneath her as she began undoing the strap on. She sat on his plush ass, ignoring the sweat that began to stick their flushed skin together. Finally she pulled it off, grinding her pussy unabashedly against him.

“We’ll have to punish you for that, senpai. It’s not fair making me do all the work and then coming without permission,” she huffed. She shifted her weight, knees on either side of him as she pulled at his shoulders. Yu was familiar enough with Rise to know what she wanted. He knew what she was demanding of him. 

“Of course, princess,” Yu pushed himself up, back and butt gliding against slick folds as he flipped over. He stared up at her, grey and brown eyes meeting. She scoffed.

“If you’re going to stare at me then you might as well pay for my time.” She spared none, crawling up the bed before reaching down to grip his chin. “Pay up.” Rise hovered, heat lingering over his flushed and throbbing dick.

“Please,” he begged as his hips humped upward desperately.

“What do you want, senpai?” Her tone was cruel and full of easy confidence as she withheld pleasure from him. She rested back on her knees, slick precum and soft flesh grazing his sensitive cock. 

“Please, let me taste you. Let me please you,” he gasped. “I want you. I want you so badly.” 

“Prove it,” she said imperiously, lids lowered and lashes fluttering in the dim lighting as she moved up the bed. “Do you want it?” Her order was obvious. Worship her. 

“Yes, my goddess.” He said, voice cutting through the music and reverberating as it bounced off of the love hotel’s tacky decor. He lay his lips against the inside of her thighs and continued. “My everything. My lover.” His tongue pressed out desperately to find skin. Sucking her thigh flesh into his mouth between each soft declaration. “My heart...please, let me love you.”

He waited as she contemplated his words.

“Fine.” 

He received her gratefully as she sank down. 

Yu held her, one hand groping her ass liberally as she ground onto his face. His free hand pulled her lips apart and his tongue dragged along her slit. She sighed in satisfaction as he pressed further in, craning his neck to seal his mouth around her clit. His tongue lapped at her sensitive flesh and slipped between the fingers he’d begun inching inside of her.

“That’s right, senpai. There, deeper for me, ah!” Rise gasped as Yu took her orders to heart. The formerly gentle caress of his tongue began to move alongside his fingers, jaw aching as he fucked her with his tongue. "Mm, baby,” she moaned. He never paused, erection coming back as he slurped up the spit and cum pooled in his mouth. When she moved to pull away, he desperately held onto her thighs to keep her there, desperate to keep her taste on his tongue when she sharply slapped his side. 

He let go, properly chastised as she lifted off of his face and slid down his body. She left warning bites here and there every time he moved to touch her, and finally he reached up and over his own head to grip the edge of the mattress. 

She said nothing. She didn’t have to. 

No touching her allowed.

Yu watched, quiet and unmoving, just as he was ordered. Watched as she stroked his dick, now back to full hardness, and enveloped it. Her weight rested on his hips as she sighed in relief and pleasure. She pushed up on her knees before dropping with a thud. His hands flew to her thighs, only to be met with a distinct clicking of the tongue and a swat to his hands. He gripped the sheets instead. The thin fabric bunched between his fingers and folded in his palm as he willed away the near overpowering urge to reach up and _touch._

She pinned him with her gaze and began riding him slowly, deliberately. He sucked in a sharp breath as she began to pick up her pace. Yu scrabbled to ground himself, fingers flexing and forcibly relaxing as she quickly brought him back to the precipice before she removed herself completely.

“No, please,” he gasped. “Please, I’m so close.” 

She eyed him, manicured brow arched once more as she hovered over him. Her hand trailed down her body, fingers drifting before they rubbed against her clit and dipped inside her. 

“Well, bad boys have to be punished, don’t you agree, senpai?” 

He groaned in response, voice hoarse and desperate as her other hand came up to grope her tits and tug on her nipples. “Please let me touch you,” he begged.

Her hands paused as she glared at him, halting the words that still threatened to spill out of his mouth. “Who said you could speak to me? Ask anything of me?” She resumed, ignoring the soft pathetic sounds that leaked from between his lips. “You’ll take what I give you and enjoy it,” she hissed, drawing in a short breath as she sought her own pleasure. “Everything I give you is a gift, got it?” 

“Yes, ma’am. I understand. Thank you, ma’am,” he whispered. His teeth gnawed at his lip as he watched her bring herself to orgasm, one hand coming down to circle his neck as she came. The grip of her fingers, not long enough to wrap around him, still made it difficult for him to breath. 

“Good boy,” she panted. She leaned over him and gasped for breath, the hand still slick with her cum coming to wrap around his still hard cock. “You deserve a reward, don’t you, senpai?” 

He nodded eagerly as his hips thrusted up gratefully into her hand. “Yes, please.” 

“What do you want?” She asked again. It was a question that bore repeating. She always wanted to know--was always happy to give him what he wanted while still within her rights to take it away. “Tell me.”

“Please, I need you.”

She lowered down onto him once more. Yu let out a strangled gasp as she rode him without regard to pace or patience. Her movements were fast, heavy, and brought him quickly back to where he had been. Their short breaths and moans fought against the grainy sound of a Risette song radiating from the stuffy speakers built into the bed. 

“Ah--Rise.”

She halted immediately. The hand still laying on his neck tightening its grip once more. The edges of her nails carving crescents that laid stark red claim against his pale skin. She moved over him, ass planted firmly against his hips, her weight pinned him to the bed as she hovered.

“What did you call me?”

He gulped, penis twitching inside her as it desperately sought the friction it came to expect in the warm heat of her body. 

“Nothing, ma’am.” 

She rose up slowly, painfully, and slammed back down. He let out a sharp whine as she refused to give him the speed and rhythm he craved.

“You’re lying to me. What did you call me?” She demanded. Her voice rang sharp in his ear as she dug her nails in deeper. 

“Rise!” He sobbed, voice cracking as he let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m sorry, ma’am. I won’t call you that again.” Another slap across the face and a stern expression as she rose back up to her full height. Her fingers left rosy trails down his neck and chest before they firmly pinched his nipple. He arched up into her touch, and let out short breaths as she rolled it between her fingers and sucked the other into her mouth. She nipped it lightly before pulling away and bringing her other hand up to rub the glistening bud.

“That’s right. You be a good boy for me. You don’t want to be a bad boy do you?” she said, voice warning against disobedience as she bounced on his lap. Yu shook his head desperately before resting back against the warm sweaty pillow beneath him. Rise grinned haughtily as she ground down onto him. He choked back sobs as she clenched around his oversensitive dick. 

It felt so good. He so close. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched.

Suddenly he felt her breath on his ear--the song playing from her album coming to an end as she kissed his cheek tenderly.

“Come for me, baby.”

He let out a shuddering groan, hips desperately pounding up into her as he came. The cum painting her insides began to overflow, dripping onto the sheets and their skin as he continued to hump into her. She whispered praise into his ear and crooned as she wiped away the tears that dripped from his eyes. Yu gasped for air as he came down from his high.  
“Such a good boy,” she crooned. “So good for me.”

***

Rise kissed Yu softly and ran a damp towel over his skin to clean off the cum and sweat that had accumulated on him. She stood and gave herself the same treatment as he shakily swung his legs over the side of the bed. Her brows creased in worry as he let out a sigh.

“Can you walk, senpai?” Rise asked. His answering smile eased her concerns as he pressed a kiss to the hand she lay against his cheek. “I have to go clean up a bit more. You did a number on me,” she winked and gestured to the unsteady drip of cum from between her legs. Yu smirked and stood shakily before awkwardly sitting back down. She wiped a few strands of hair from his forehead before pulling away and waiting for him to speak. 

“I think I’ll use the bathroom when you’re done,” he said. “I’ll strip the sheets in the meantime.” 

She leaned in close, her eyes glittered despite the poor lighting as she looked at him eagerly. “You’ll stay the night with me, senpai?” Her voice was pleasant and perky, nothing like the commanding hard edge from earlier. Yu smiled and accepted the kiss she laid on his cheek. Rise let out a cheer and hurried to the bathroom. “If you need any help let me know. I’ll be sure to treat you extra well tonight.” She winked at him before disappearing from his view. 

He sighed and hauled himself up before turning to the ruined sheets, eyes finding the equally disgusting champagne scarf amongst the gaudy red satin. His fingers pulled at the edges as Rise sang from the shower, voice more beautiful and powerful than the static riddled song still rolling from the speakers.

Yu would spend the night sharing stories and warmth with Rise, and the next day, if he was lucky, they’d do this all over again.


End file.
